lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Denali
House Denali is a small Visigoth House that stands as a sworn sword to House Cullen and it controls a small tract of land within the lands of House Cullen. House Denali are the remaining ancestors of the only servants that House Hale was able to keep following their entry into the Empire. This meant that for the vast portion of their early history in Lucerne they were the servants of House Hale, and this only changed when their loyalty was rewarded with freedom Once the slaves of House Hale, their loyalty bought them their freedom, and since then they have attempted to become as wealthy as their ancient masters the Hales have become. This begin to show fruits of this effort but unfortunately two of the sons of House Denali died early and the only surviving male in Eleazor Denali had three young girls meaning the House was nearing extinction. This was averted after they became a cadet house of House Cullen thus continuing the legacy even if the house itself was going to go down. History Early History House Denali are the remaining ancestors of the only servents that House Hale was able to keep following their entry into the Empire. This meant that for the vast portion of their early history in Lucerne they were the servents of House Hale, and this only changed when their loyalty was rewarded with freedom. With freedom House Denali left Forks, and moved to Lucerne where they opened an Inn in Lucerne proper, which over time became very popular amongst the population of Lucerne proper. Fears At present the House is preparing for a transition towards a tributary House, Without any male children the family is being married off to other houses, and the daughters becoming members of the marrying House. Upon the death of Eleazar Denali the house shall cease to exist as a house. The End of a Marriage The events of Lorderon had cleared up many things in the mind of Tanya Cullen, and these things led to her sending a letter to Radlet Scarlet while she was in Lorderon that would change everything. Tanya would ask him to meet her in Lucerne and told him she was going to divorce Edward no matter what it took, and that she wanted to be with him. As Edward found her following the hollow victory of the Lucernians over Arthas's madness she would be completely unforgiving and whatever emotions she had for him disapeared when he showed little care that she was talking of divorcing him. Edward would leave the room with her without finishing the conversation, and she immediatly found the Steinmare's and would travel by boat back with them, and when she arrived in the Port of Stormwind she recieved a letter from Radlet saying he would be awaiting her arrival in Lucerne. Arriving in Lucerne she was met at the gates by Radlet of whom held her hand as she cried, and while he was jelous he would comfort her over the ending of her marriage in everything but officiality. Back in Lorderon Edward Cullen would tell noone what was happening with Tanya and decided on wim to go to Kirin Tor with Jaina, Hilary, and Gemma and he would remain there assisting in the rebuild for some time. While he was rebuilding Kirin Tor Tanya went to her father and pushed him to get William Lovie III. to arrange a divorce between Tanya and Edward, but unfortunaly William wouldn't do that to his old friend, and thus rejected the request. Noteable Members *Dale Denali **Eleazar Denali ***Carmen Denali ****Tanya Denali (Tanya Cullen) *****Edward Cullen ******Camillia Cullen II. ******Edmund Cullen *****Radlet Scarlet ******Sharra Scarlet ****Kate Denali (Kate Shephard) *****Taylor Shephard ****Iriana Denali Category:Visigoths Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Visigoth House in Lucerne Category:Sworn House of House Cullen